It's Christmas In Ikebukuro
by randomLlama
Summary: Mikao felt something missing in the big city... So he decided to bring a favorite country tradtion to Ikebukuro, but is it all he's hoped for?


**Author's note: This is just because it came to me in a sentimental mushy kinda way... Pretty tame and two couples here. Kida Masaomi x Ryuugamine Mikado. Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya.**

* * *

><p>Snow was falling down from the sky and the air had a chilly nip to it, but it was the perfect weather for the holiday, and the busy streets of Ikebukuro were busier than normal.<p>

Mikado Ryuugamine, a high school senior, had organized a Dollars-wide Secret Santa. He had also made it possible if people wanted to give to non-Dollars members, since he himself wanted to give a gift to a blonde best friend of his that is the leader of a gang called the Yellow Scarves. It had been three years since he came to Ikebukuro from the countryside, and after the incident with the three of them he's wanted to celebrate the holidays like he used to.

So calling is 'Secret' Santa was a bit directive, when it's really giving a gift to ONE person that's really special to you… He was pleased to see all the positive feedback from the idea as well. He had gotten his best friend… A yellow scarf, but there's more than meets the eye.

All around the city people were thinking and spending on a gift for their special person. A Dulluhan had already bought a gift for the doctor she's come to love. Her journey wasn't easy either, from being a legend to a monster, and now a regular citizen of Ikebukuro, Celty Sturluson is just happy to be a part of Shinra's life.

In Shinjuku though, there was a black-haired informant that frowned at the idea… Humans—he adored… But this gift giving thing seemed far-fetched and commercial, and he didn't have a special someone to give a gift to. It also didn't help that the only person that came to mind to give something to was a blonde bartender-clad violent-hating monster. Not that Izaya Orihara would ever get Shizuo a gift, he doesn't even like Shizuo! But he did feel obligated to buy something…

Speaking of violent blondes… Shizuo Heiwajima only really had one person in his life that mattered, and he figured EVERY ONE would be buying for his brother… After all Kasuka is a famous actor (how, we're not sure)

But Shizuo had just gotten something he knew his brother would like, he had gotten a message from his little brother saying he'd be in Ikebukuro around the time Mikado set up the exchange time. Talk about coincidences.

With everybody dressed warmly, the parks and squares were crowded with people hugging and spreading joy of the holidays. Wishes and gifts were exchanged as well, as Mikado shoved through the crowds on his cell phone, "Masaomi? Where are you?"

"I'm here, obviously~" The blonde teen teased, "But you're too short to see me, Mikado, so I know… How about now?" Masaomi had climbed onto a convenient store trash can and looked at the crowd.

"Ah, yes I can see you now Masaomi!" Mikado was relieved his friend was so nice, and waved his hand over the crowd so Masaomi can see him.

"Mikado, you're always getting lost~" Masaomi grinned and waved back getting down when Mikado came closer. The phones were put away now that the friends could talk normally, "You sure know how to throw a party Mikado,"

"I wouldn't call it that, but I wanted to bring some cheer to the cold," Mikado smiled at his friend, and then got dragged away by Masaomi, "Where are we going?"

"Oh just be quiet," Masaomi instructed him as they arrived in a secluded area, "Now, hand over my gift first!" He demanded holding his hand out expectantly.

"That's not the spirit and joy I was going for Masaomi," Mikado was a little disheartened at that but handed his friend the neatly wrapped package.

"I haven't wrapped yours Mikado, but I still think you'll like it!" Masaomi grinned, inspecting the gift before he opened it creating as little garbage as possible. The Yellow Scarves leader blinked a little seeing a yellow scarf…

"Mikado?" He lifted the scarf and held it arm's length from the box it was in but there was still LOTS to the scarf, "Why is it so long?"

"I-It's for us Masaomi," Mikado said shyly but sincerely.

Masaomi stared in shock, he always thought his country friend was too naïve for things like that, but he was glad he was wrong… He let the box drop and then lassoed the scarf around Mikado's neck. "Yup~ Yellow looks good on you Mikado~"

"M-Masaomi…" Mikado stared at his friend and blushed a little.

"Here's your gift," Masaomi wrapped the scarf around his own neck too, and stepped close to Mikado as he tangled their fingers together and pressed his lips to Mikado's gently.

"You always surprise me, but in a good way… I'm not letting you go Mikado," Masaomi smirked a little, and gave Mikado another gift or several…

"IZAYA-KUUUUUN!" The peace and quiet of the alley was broken by an all-too familiar shout, but it was more disturbed by a following fangirl squeal.

**Short time ago**

A black-haired informant entered Ikebukuro and began searching for a tall blonde, fondling the metal casing in his pocket beside the knife he had in there at all times. His search was soon over as he followed Yuuhei fans to where he saw the blonde in question. He frowned a little at the awkward exchange between Shizuo and Kasuka, he didn't understand brothers…

How cute, he thought though, Kasuka gave Shizuo a normal outfit, and Shizuo gave his little brother some pudding. The same kind of pudding that caused Shizuo's strength to erupt and place him in a hospital for trying to throw the refrigerator at Kasuka.

Izaya inhaled and exhaled before walking towards the brothers, he was determined to deliver his gift in person. The crowd of fan girls was tougher to move through than he thought, but he managed and thankfully Shizuo hadn't seen him yet.

"Shizu-chan!" The informant called out though, making some gasp and groan that the moments were soon over and then going to be filled with violence. But Shizuo remained calm, and just growled at Izaya.

"What do you want flea?" Shizuo frowned, crushing a cigarette to the ground, "Here to steal Christmas?"

"Funny, but no," Izaya laughed and then looked at the blonde intensely, "I-I have something for you Shizu-chan."

"Will it explode?"

"No…"

"Is a truck?"

"No…"

"Is it a gun?"

Izaya frowned, "Just take it!" He got fed up with Shizuo's lack of trust… Well it was there for good reason, but still… He shoved the metal case wrapped with a ribbon at Shizuo.

The blonde blinked and then took it, "A Cigarette case?"

"Yeah, so you don't have to litter so much…" Izaya shoved his hands in his pockets then and turned on heel, "That's all, so enjoy and e-even a monster like you should have a Merry Christmas…"

"IZAYA-KUUUUUN!" Shizuo got his attention, and the whole crowd's as he still held the case and then chased after Izaya. He caught the informant easily and turned him around, planting his mouth against Izaya's.

Erika saw this.

And that's the scene Mikado and Masaomi came out to see…

Holiday cheer and yaoi, it was a good day… Shinra and Celty would probably become the cutest couple alive exchanging a new lab coat and a new helmet. Simon got a new set of knives for his Sushi making Russian friend. Togusa finally got a normal door for his van, and Anri had gotten a sheath for Saika.

It was a warm feeling that spread through Ikebukuro and even followed Izaya back to Shinjuku that would last until next year.

* * *

><p><strong>something maybe cheesy, maybe heartwarming, whatever you guys thought of it... I wrote it because I liked it, end of story so HAAAAAAAAA!<br>Izaya: You'll have to pardon the Llama, she's tired...  
>Llama: Yes, indeed!<br>Shizuo: She doesn't sound tired...  
>Izaya: Review if you want lovely humans, it'll encourage her to write more tired crap!<br>Llama:... Gee thanks... Review if you want, though please! Let me know how I've done or if you like or hated it!**


End file.
